Kurosaki Kiddnapping
by Agent Yaoi
Summary: Being re-written! Ichigo's sisters are kidnapped by Aizen and it's up to him to save them. But, what will he do when Aizen holds a blade to Karin's neck? Only two choices, will he join Aizen and save his sisters? Or let them die. -During the Winter War.
1. The Beginning of Betrayal

**America(Panda): Holy shit! This be old!**

**Hydro: That it is.**

**America: What made you start writing again?**

**Hydro: Her. *She motions her hand behind her to reveal a person who no one has seen -unless you read the other stories- before. She's also holding a gun to Hydro's head.***

**America: Oh, hey Sargie-Pants!**

**Sarge: Sup.**

**Hydro: TAKE THE DAMN GUN AWAY! *Gun is taken away.* Thank you. She made me start writing this again.**

* * *

_The man, Aizen Sōsuke who had started the Winter War, stood in front of the man who was destined to kill him, Kurosaki Ichigo. They stood on top of Karakura High, Ichigo's high school. The two didn't fight each other, they didn't exchange words, they just stood, staring one another down. Ichigo was in his Shinigami attire, Zangetsu hanging down his back. The only difference was Aizen had a few additions on his side, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's sisters. Both of the twins were currently knocked out and binded by kido._

_"Release them now Aizen!" Ichigo almost yelled towards the brown-haired man._

_"Now why would I do that? I would be giving up my bargaining tools," the traitorous man said._

_"And how are they your bargaining tools?"_

_"Simply put, if you want them to live you're going to join my army." Ichigo's eyes narrowed into slits. "Well Kurosaki Ichigo, what will it be? Let your sisters die? Or let them live?" Ichigo gritted his teeth together._

_'Damn it! I don't want to join him, but if I don't Karin and Yuzu will die. And if I do join him, I'll have to fight everyone else. Damn it! What am I going to do?' Ichigo thought worried about his sisters safety._

_"This is your last chance to answer me Kurosaki Ichigo." The traitor picked up Karin by the back of her shirt and she groaned in pain. He held her up and unsheathed his zanpaktou, he held it closely to her neck threatening to slit her throat. "I wonder what her blood looks like. Wouldn't you like to find out as well Kurosaki?" Ichigo couldn't take being useless anymore he clutched his hands to his sides and his knuckles turned white._

_"I- I'll join you. Just leave them alone." Aizen smirked at the response. He got what he wanted, he always did. He dropped Karin to the ground and she landed with a thud. Ichigo shunpoed over to his sister's limp bodies and wrapped each arm around one having them close to his chest. It was a protective way in case Aizen had any plans._

_"Wise choice. A very wise choice indeed. Now come Kurosaki Ichigo Hueco Mundo awaits," the man turned and opened a Gargantua. "Your sisters are coming as well."_

_"But you said-"_

_"I said I would let them live and if you think about leaving I'll kill them personally. Now get in the Gargantua." Ichigo picked up his sister's and did what he was told._

* * *

Ichigo lay across his new bed his sister's bodies one on each side laying in the crook of his arm. He remembered how this became to be. How it all started with a letter.

* * *

_Ichigo had just arrived home from school his back pack on his shoulder. And wasn't five seconds later he was attacked by his goat face of a father. His foot flew at his son, but his son caught it and threw him into a wall._

_"Ichigo my son that's not fair!" His father said jumping right back up to his feet._

_"Its not fair when you get attacked each day by your annoying father," Ichigo retorted back. Isshin just started to cry and leapt across the room and started to hug the big portrait of his dead wive, Masaki._

_"Masaki! Our dear son is being mean to me! I'm only preparing him for the future," Isshin whined to the portrait._

_"What, the future of none stop fighting?" Ichigo asked him scowling. "Whatever goat face." Ichigo went up stairs leaving him to cry. He entered his room and dropped his back pack on his bed. He pulled his rolling chair back and sat. He took his one hand and ran it through his hair. In the corner of his eye he noticed a piece of paper on his desk, which he didn't leave. He rolled into his desk and took the piece of paper into his hand and read it._

_Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_It seems I have kidnapped your two sisters. If you want them back I suggest you come to the top of you high school ._

_Sincerely the man who owned you on Sōkyoku Hill,_

_Aizen __Sōsuke_

___Ichigo crumbled the paper up in pure anger and throws it into his trashcan. He stood from his chair quickly causing the chair to slid across the room and his the currently vacant closet where Rukia slept. But now she was in Soul Society helping Orihime train._

___"Oi! Whats with the sudden noise Ichigo?" A male voice said and Ichigo's closet door opened and out came Kon in his plushie form. Ichigo grabbed him and put his hand down his throat ignoring his muffled cries. Ichigo pulled his hand out of his mouth, he let go of the plushie's form and in his hand he held Kon's mod soul form. Ichigo himself took the green pill and swallowed it in his mouth. Out burst Ichigo in his Shinigami form and Kon lay in his own body._

___"Protect my body I'll be back, hopefully. Don't think about going womanizing." Ichigo spoke in a direct stern strict voice and it scared the mod soul residing in Ichigo's body. "I mean it." And Ichigo left in a burst of shunpo to the top of his high school to save his sisters._

* * *

Ichigo laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, regretting his decision to join then he remembered what had happened after he exited the Gargantua with Aizen.

* * *

_Ichigo held both of his sisters tightly against his chest as Aizen led them both out of the Gargantua and into his throne room. Aizen's own army, the Espada, was already gathered in the room._

_"Ulquiorra please show the Kurosaki sibling's their quarters," Aizen commanded and the pale Arrancar that Ichigo had seen a few weeks before approached him. Ichigo held Yuzu and Karin closer to his chest._

_"Come, trash." Ulquiorra said in his emotionless voice. He started to walk towards the doors that led out of the room and into the hallway._

_"Wait." Aizens voice rang through the room. Ichigo and Ulquiorra both turned around and Aizen snapped his fingers and all of a sudden Karin and Yuzu's hands unsnapped from behind their back and rested down their sides. Ichigo fixed their position so it would be easier for him to carry them._

_"Would you like anything else Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked and Aizen nodded._

_"Get them uniforms."_

_"Hai, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra bowed and left Ichigo followed close behind him. He led them into a room completely furnished, a couch, large queen size bed, a window with bars on it, but showed the bright moon, sand, and the dark sky of night. "This is your quarters. Do not leave it. I will be back with your new clothing." Ulquiorra left and Ichigo closed the door. He made his way to his "new" bed and laid down. He fixed his sisters into a comfortable position and he laid there staring at the ceiling._

* * *

Now here laid Ichigo on his bed with his sisters around him. He sighed and wondered how or if the Gotei 13 has even noticed he left. But, none of that mattered he had to look forward and do what Aizen said or he and his sisters would be killed. He felted Karin squirm in her position.

"I-Ichi-nii?" She asked. Ichigo smiled and slowly sat up leaving Yuzu on the bed. He hugged Karin glad that she was alright. "Where are we Ichi-nii?"

"Hueco Mundo."

* * *

**Hydro: OH MY GOD I DID IT!**

**America: Yes you did!**

**Sarge: NOW! Go update Your Summoning is Awaiting. *Pulls out gun.***

**Hydro: God damn it.**

* * *

**_Review cause you viewed._**

**_Okay guys this is now going to be continued! It's only been a year since I abandoned this T^T I'm so sorry!_**


	2. Fashion is Everything in Hueco Mundo

**Altena: I has stoled the notebook and has inserted self in.**

**Hydro: Why can't you guys just ask to be written in.**

**El~chan: Cause it's more fun to see you mad.**

**Hydro: Well obviously I'm not at the moment.**

**Sarge: Oh well.**

**Hydro: Hush Sargie-pants.**

**Sarge: *Pulls out gun and puts to Hydro's head.***

**Hydro: GOD DAMN IT!**

**America: It sucks for you!**

**Altena: That's always classic.**

**El~chan: I swear this is better than TV.**

* * *

_QUICK HEADS UP! This is happening like a few weeks after Yammy and Ulquiorra attacked. Ichigo hasn't been confronted by the Shinigami meaning while he was erasing the chalk board in like episode 115 (I think) Renji and them came ERRRRR didn't happen. Orihime hasn't been kidnapped, Ichigo hasn't met the Vizards, and obtained his mask and etc. OH AND KARIN HAS MET TOSHIRO! Just in a different way that will be explained._

* * *

"Where's Hueco Mundo?" Karin asked.

"It's where Hollows roam," Ichigo answered his younger sibling. He picked up Yuzu back into his arms slowly so he didn't wake her up, positioning her to lay on his chest right over his heart. He slid his arm around Karin to pull her close to his chest as well.

"Aren't Hollows those big ugly things?" Karin tilted her head upwards to look at Ichigo's face nod. "Aren't you a Shinigami?

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I met another Shinigami in town, his name was Toshiro. He protected me from a Hollow when it targeted me." Ichigo nodded understanding her perdicament.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, Karin rested her head on his strong chest.

"Yuzu and I were walking home."

* * *

_Karin and Yuzu had just been let out of school and now were making their way home._

_"So what are you making for dinner?" Karin asked her sister._

_"I don't know, maybe some Kuri with rice," her twin responded. Karin smirked and imagined herself eating her sister's amazing Kuri. "Do you think Ichi-nii will like some?"_

_"Of cource he would." The youngest of the twins smirked. They continued down the street only five blocks away from the clinic._

_"So Karin what did you get on the history test?" Yuzu asked trying to end the awkward silence._

_"I think a B, maybe. You?" Yuzu started to chuckle._

_"I got an A." Yuzu continued to chuckle as Karin shrugged._

_"Oh well, like goat face will care. Like he says 'grades are crap'."_

_"I can't wait till it snows!" Yuzu said eagerly._

_"Neither can I, no school. Oh did you hear what they're doing to the lunc-"_

_"The new what?" Yuzu asked and she turned around to notice her sister was no longer following her. Karin laid on the ground un-moving. "Karin!" Her sister ran to her side. "Karin, Karin! Are you alright?" Yuzu panicked. Karin weakly picked her head up, "R-run Yuzu," she said weakly and her head fell back to the ground. Yuzu heard footsteps and looked to see a blurry figure approach her._

_Karin couldn't help her sister, she could only watch as the man with brown hair in her eyes knock out her un-spirit seeing sister. She watched as the man said a few things to both of them and felt her hands jerk behind her back. The man then picked them up and Karin lost consciousness._

* * *

"And that's it," Karin said. Ichigo felt anger building up but it subsided as he felt his left side, where he had placed Yuzu, move.

"K-Karin. Karin, Karin!" Yuzu bolted up out of her spot which her brother had put her in.

"Calm down Yuzu I'm alright, see? We have Ichi-nii protecting us." Yuzu looked up to see a blurry figure of her brother dressed in a black kimono. She also noticed she was leaning on his chest, and so was Karin.

"Ichi-nii are you a spirit?" Yuzu asked having to squint her eyes in order to see her brother fully. Ichigo didn't answer. All he did was smile and hug both of his two younger siblings. Suddenly a knock interrupted their happy sibling reunion. Ichigo slowly got up leaving his two sisters on the bed as they both hugged each other. He got to the door and opened it cautiously only to reveal Ulquiorra holding a bundle of white clothing.

"Here trash." Ulquiorra handed Ichigo the bundle of clothing. "Aizen-sama wants you to dress and meet in the throne room, bring the other trash as well." Ulquiorra kept his expressionless face and walked away. Ichigo was left in the door way until he was brought back in by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Ichi-nii! I found a bathroom!" Yuzu's voice sounded. She stood next to Karin with a door open.

"For imprisoning us, they give out good rooms." Karin said blankly staring at her brother who had shut the door and now stood in front of them. "Ichi-nii we both know that what you did was to protect us, but you also have to protect yourself as well." Ichigo smiled and walked over to them. He held the clothing close to his chest and he bent down to their height.

"No matter what, we're always a family. I love you both very much and I don't want to see you guys hurt." Yuzu giggled while Karin looked disgusted.

"Ichi-nii that's disgusting." The three sibling all laughed in amusement. They stopped and all smiled at each other. Ichigo stood back up and entered the bathroom door way, he closed the door behind himself. He stopped dead in his tracks, amazed at what he now stood in. The bathroom was enormous! It held a toliet, a bathtub with a shower head, a sink, and a huge mirror.

"Wow, at least they have good taste. But, I swear, can they get another color than white! It's everywhere!" Ichigo shouted to himself not caring if his other siblings heard him through the door. He had a point though. The ceiling, the building the rooms, the hallways, even the uniforms, all white! Ichigo put his clothing on the counter where the sink was. He went to take off Zangetsu by habit, but quickly remembered, he no longer had it due to Aizen.

* * *

_"You won't be needing this," Aizen spoke ripping Zangetsu's red chain from Ichigo's chest. The traitor caught the giant cleaver in his hand. "Until you earn your place, you will not have your Zanpaktou. Now enter the Gargantua." Ichigo and Aizen once again stood on top of Karakura High, staring each other down. Ichigo didn't budge from his spot from where he picked up his sisters and held them close. "Move," Aizen commanded._

_"Not until you give me back Zangetsu." Aizen narrowed his eyes._

_"I don't think you understand the predicament you're in. I can kill you without a moments hesitation. Now** get** in the Gargantua." Ichigo still didn't move and Aizen obviously got pissed, because he slapped Ichigo across the face. Ichigo felt pain and still he hesitated. The man stared daggers at him. "This is the last time, _**get in the Gargantua**." _Ichigo finally did what he was told and he loathed the man even more._

* * *

His top shihakusho dropped to the floor as he remembered. He remembered the pain on his face and the hand that made contact. He remembered the loss he felt when Zangetsu was ripped from him. He remembered the bodies he held, the lives he had to keep safe. As he took the clothing that he was given he looked for the top of the uniform. He finally found it and held it in the air above himself. He took it down for a moment and looked at his muscular body in the mirror. He casually let his eyes follow to where he had scars. The scars he had received from Byakuya Kuchiki, the night he took Rukia, his sister, away. There were multiple running along his chest down to his stomach.

He sighed as he pulled the top over his head and let it slide into place, it fit him well. A little open space to grow, but certainly not too big. His top consisted of what he got a glance from the blue-haired man as he arrived in Hueco Mundo. Open in the shape of a V in the front showing off his chest. The only difference he had with the same uniform as the blue-haired man would be the sleeves. His sleeves were long and the other mans was short, to the elbow. Ichigo took off his pants **(AN: Oh boy haven't inserted an AN in a while. SIT FAN GIRLS! NO! BAD! HE'S MINE!) **he quickly swapped them for the white ones. They were baggy, just like the one's he had originally worn. Last but not least the new sandals he would have to wear. Black socks and white sandals. He put them on in no rush, folded his old clothing and held it in his left hand. Ulquiorra had given him extra clothing, not for him obviously because the clothing was too small, it was for his sisters. He put the other clothing into his right hand and managed to open the door to the bedroom. Karin and Yuzu had finally made their way onto the bed and were laying down as if they owned the bed.

"You guys seem quite content," he said making his way over the the bed side. Yuzu was the first to pop her head up.

"Ichi-nii! The bed is so soft!" Ichigo smiled and leaned on the bed.

"Would you guys mind changing into these?" He asked his younger siblings holding the white clothing up in the air above them.

"Well, whatever floats your boat. But, I need to talk to the one who makes these things, they're so out of style it's really sad. Come on Yuzu," Karin had said making Ichigo almost break out laughing. But, if he did laugh everyone was certain the apocalypse would happen. "Wait hold up, why did you change your Shinigami attire? Are you a Shinigami still?" Karin asked having Ichigo draw his attention back to them.

"What's a Shinigami?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"Karin I'm not with the Shinigami anymore. And Yuzu, I'll answer that later. Just please go get dressed."

"Fine." Karin followed her twin sister into the bathroom and just as she was about to shut the door she said, "Come in, and I'll kill you. Okay be out in a minute Ichi-nii!" And then the door shut leaving a stunned Ichigo.

"Okay then," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Hydro: I DID IT!**

**Sarge: Well at least you got your lazy ass to do something.**

**Hydro: *Sits on the floor and starts to cry.* Waaaaaah!**

**Altena: Here we go. Round one. *Rolls eyes.***

**El~chan: ICHI! *Lunges towards our Strawberry.***

**Ichigo: SHIT! ANOTHER CRAZY FAN GIRL! *Cowers in fear.***

**Hydro: *Spring into action and blocks El~chans attempt to glomp Ichi.* Rejected.**

**El~chan: *Cries on floor.***

**Sarge: There's round two.**

**Grimmjow: WHY DO YOU PROTECT HIM! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEEEEE! *Cries on floor as well.***

**Altena: And finally round three. *Goes to Grimmjow's side and comforts him.* There, there Grimmjow.**

**Hydro: I switch from time to time.**

**Sarge: *Goes to comfort El~chan.* There, there person that I still don't know, but is in the commentary Morgan writes.**


	3. Why?

**Hydro: Duh, duh-da-da, duh-da-da, da dun dun. *Slowly slides self on a pure white wall.***

**EternalLoveHitsuHana: What are you doing?**

**Hydro: Mission Impossible Agent Eternal.**

**Eternal: Okay Agent Yaoi, but tell me why we couldn't come to Las Noches in normal clothing, I hate suits. *Both are wearing suits they look like the Men in Black.***

**Hydro: Well Agent Eternal, Aizen would know it was us, plus I look freakin' awesome in a suit.**

**Eternal: *Sighs heavily.* Okay, can we go kill him now.**

**Hydro: It was my idea. *Holds up shotgun known as Maximillion.* Come on Max you haven't been used in so long. Time to bust a cap in Aizen's knee cap. Hey I think that ryhmes!**

**Eternal: *Facepalms.* Oh my god, lets just go. *Holds up a pistol.***

**Hydro: CHARGE! *Both charge into the meeting room and all Espada aren't there, but Aizen is and so is Gin.***

**Aizen: WTF!**

**Eternal: DIE YOU MUTHA FLUDGER!**

**Hydro: I call popping 'em. GIN! *Glomps Gin.* Hi! Okay bye.**

* * *

"Rukia!" A tall red haired man called out to a small short raven-haired woman. The man's hair was bright red and long, he wore it back with a pony tail. Rukia turned around facing her best friend. They finally returned to the Human World to protect the humans and aid Ichigo. They stood in the air their black shihakusho's blew in the cool air.

"Yeah Renji?" She asked him, he stopped running and panted.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"No why? I thought you and Hitsugaya taicho found him."

"No we looked and couldn't find him."

"Did you check his house? School is out dummy." Renji face palmed as to show his stupid-ness.

"No, ugh I totally forgot about it." Rukia sighed as her friend still kept his hand on his face.

"Then lets go together." Renji took his hand off of his face and nodded. They shunpoed to their friends house and entered his already opened window. From what they saw Ichigo's body laid on his bed. The boys face twitched and his brown eyes opened into the world. He smiled and launched his body towards Rukia.

"RUKIA NEE~SAN!" Rukia knew this wasn't Ichigo and held her foot up and crashed it into Ichigo's body.

"Kon, where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Kon held Ichigo's nose as he could feel the pain in his body as he was controlling it.

"I don't know, he was all worked up and made a lot of noise. I came out from sleeping and he grabbed my beautiful body and put me into his body. He was mean." Kon stood up and walked over to the only trashcan in the room and pulled out a crumpled paper. "Oh, yeah forgot. After I came out I saw him throw this into the trashcan. And before he left he threatened me to be good." Kon handed Rukia the note and she took it. Rukia gasped as she read the note.

"Renji! Look at this." Renji looked down and skimmed the note.

"That bastard." Renji clutched his fists to his sides. "We have to alert Hitsugaya Taicho." Rukia nodded.

"Rukia nee~san! What about me?" Kon asked pouting.

"Stay here," Rukia responded.

"Nee~san! You're being just like Ichigo!"

"Kon, the only reason Ichigo left is because, Yuzu and Karin are in danger."

Kon's eyes widened, "What?" He asked weakly.

"_Stay,_ here." Rukia commanded and Kon sat on the bed defeated, her voice was a tone he never heard before. He finally nodded. "Hurry we need to get to the roof of Karakura High, Renji go alert Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Yeah, sure. Be safe and by the way and if Aizen is there don't charge him, stay hidden till we get there." Rukia nodded and they both shunpoed to their destinations. Rukia headed downtown to where the high school was. Knowing that Ichigo had a great amount of reiatsu and it wasn't showing was a bad thing, either Aizen had done something to him or well she didn't want to think of the other option.

_'Ichigo, please, please be alright,'_ she thought desperately. As she arrived on the school grounds -the baseball field- she ran forward hand on her sheathe to her zanpaktou. When she neared the school building, by jumping the fence, she was hurtled backwards to the ground. She let out a gasp of surprise as she hit the ground. The air knocked out from her lungs, she quickly inhaled regaining her breath. She stood back up and looked to the top of Karakura High and managed to see a head of orange, she quickly knew who it was.

"Ichigo!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The head of orange didn't move. She knew something was wrong, why was she pushed back? Why couldn't he hear her? She went back to the fence from where she was forcefully pushed off of. She leaped on top of the fence once more, but cautiously put her hand forward. Her hand touched something solid alright, it was somewhat round and when her hand was placed against the solid circle it lit up, well around her hand. "A barrier, no wonder Aizen hid so well. Damn it," Rukia cursed herself.

_'No wonder Ichigo didn't respond. Aizen probably put up a sound barrier combined with a blocking one as well. Damn him.' _She jumped off the fence and back to the ground, then into the air._ 'He probably can't see me either. Aizen must have wanted this, no one to interfere.' _She could see Ichigo clearly now, he was dressed in his Substitute Shinigami attire. He wore Zangetsu on his back, as he has always done before, but what surprised her the most is the two bodies Aizen has. _'No, no you can't be serious.'_ There laid the twins, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's sisters.

"Rukia!" She heard her name called in the distance and knew instantly it was Renji. He arrived next to her with the group of other Shinigami that were sent here to the Human World as well.

"Kuchiki, why are you just standing there?" The shortest, but oldest person there asked, his arms folded against his chest, his white hair blowing the cool breeze, and his turquoise eyes stared questioning her.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho, but Aizen has put up a barrier. Ichigo can't hear us and we can't hear him, neither can we get through." Toshiro understood. He held his anger in as he wanted to rip the traitorous man apart for what he did to Momo, but he restrained himself.

"Awww, that's not fun. And here I thought I was going to fight." A orange brunette said saddened.

"Since when do you care about fighting Rangiku?" A black-haired man ask he had some weird accessories two of each, two on his eyelash and two on eyebrow, both sets different colors. he had a what appeared to be a an orange scarf completely covering his neck. The bald man who stood beside him just sighed. "Oh please Ikkaku."

"Well Yumichicka since there is nothing to do but paperwork." Toshiro slowly had a vein pop out of his head.

"Shut up both of you this is stupid." Both listened to their superior. "Kuchiki what is the situation?"

"Aizen has Ichigo's sisters, sir." She pointed to the high school, "You can see for yourself." The Captain motioned his head towards the building to where Rukia was pointing and everyone followed Toshiro's motion and stared at the scene. Aizen smirked and Ichigo looked like he was about to kill him, which he mostly likely was. They exchanged a few words and Aizen did the inevitable. He unsheathed his zanpaktou and pulled Karin, Ichigo's older but, younger sibling's neck to the blade. The girl was knocked out and had no idea what was going on. Ichigo looked beat and angered even further.

The Captain and his subordinates could only look forward and do nothing. Toshiro's arms laid at his side clutched into fists. He had met this Kurosaki earlier and he protected her. Now he was helpless and he couldn't help her. Rukia could only stare in disbelief at what Aizen's actions.

_'What is possessing him to this much to Ichigo? Why is he threatening him with his own sisters?'_ Rukia thought, but her friends thought part of this as well. Ichigo had a face nobody has never really seen, a scared one. He was always so determined and never gave up and now here he stood fear so easily painted on his face. Aizen said something and Ichigo didn't he stood there. But eventually he responded and Aizen put the girl back onto the floor. He walked away and Ichigo made his move he knelled down and grabbed both of his sisters and held their unconscious bodies close to his chest. Aizen opened a Gargantua and talked more words to Ichigo, everyone expected the traitor was about to leave, but they were wrong.

_'Ugh! I wish we could hear what they were saying. Damn Aizen and using this barrier,'_ Renji thought. He wanted to fight Aizen for hurting Rukia and now he wanted to kill the man, who was using his friends disadvantage against him. Ichigo glared at the man not saying a word, but stood up. Aizen spoke more words and Ichigo's scowl deepened into his face. Completely not expecting the next thing that happened. Aizen ripped Zangetsu from Ichigo's chest and spoke. Aizen himself looked pissed but he tried not to show it. Ichigo retorted back some thing and suddenly Aizen slapped him. The onlookers gasped in surprise, they never once have seen Aizen slap someone. Ichigo from what they could see wasn't expecting it either. Aizen looked deadly and motioned his head towards the opened Gargantua and Ichigo scowled, but went through it causing disbelief among the group of onlookers.

_'Ichigo, no, Ichigo! Why? Why did you go with him?'_ Rukia's thoughts roared from her mind.

"To Urahara Kisuke's," Toshiro commanded.

"Hai, Taicho."

* * *

**Aizen: AHHHHHHH!**

**Hydro: That was successful don't you think Agent Eternal.**

**Eternal: Yeah sure.**

**Hydro: Oh you liked it don't deny it.**

**Eternal: Alright it was fun seeing someone cause Aizen pain, now may I?**

**Hydro: Be my guest, but use Max.**

**Eternal: Alright, more bloodshed, love it. *Is handed Maximillion.* Alright time to light up some knee caps.**

**Aizen: NO! PLEASE! I WAS MERELY AC- AHHHH!**

**Eternal: Ah pain how we love you and how it causes for other people.**

**Hydro: That made no sense.**

**Eternal: I'm not the one typing this, now am I?**

**Hydro: Nooooooo...**

* * *

**A/N**

_SORRY! I did my infamous 'Falling asleep at the keyboard.' Sara and Syd probably know I did last night and they hopefully won't kill me, as you guys won't! I also edited this chapter. Like oh my god yes I did, sue me. That's why it took so long, swrry Syd you know how Yahoo is. And another thing I CAN'T WAIT FOR TURKEY! NOM NOM NOM NOM!_


	4. Obey

**America: I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR!**

**Hydro: GAY BAR, GAY BAR!**

**Sarge: I question your guys sanity.**

**Altena: I think they know.**

**Hydro: I've got something to put into you.**

**America: Do you have any money?**

**Hydro: I wanna spend all your money.**

**America: At the Gay Bar, Gay Bar.**

**Sarge: Oh, sweet Jesus.**

**Altena: Yup...**

* * *

Ichigo and the twins walked through the hallways after getting all changed. Ichigo being the one with no sense in direction kept leading them to dead ends. Now if he could sense reiatsu he would've been better. But, unfortunately he didn't so here they were, once again at a dead end.

"Ichi-nii admit it, you're lost," Yuzu his youngest sister said. Ichigo hung his head in shame. Karin sighed behind them and turned away. She walked down the long corridor leaving Yuzu and Ichigo alone, well until Ichigo noticed his one sister was missing.

"Karin!" Ichigo fast walked down the corridor following Karin and Yuzu quickly sped behind her big brother. They turned right where Karin turned and she was only halfway down when she turned around.

"What? I know where we're going, unlike Ichi-nii," she said mockingly. Ichigo scowled and caught up to her Yuzu a bit after.

"Karin we're in an unfamiliar place filled with people who can kill us in a second. You can't wonder off." Karin sighed at her brothers scolding. "Just be safe, now do you know where you're going?"

"No, I'm just doing what you were doing earlier and following my sense of horrible direction. Yes I know where I'm going."

"Karin, don't be mean to Onii-chan," Yuzu pipped in, Karin turned around and walked away. Ichigo hurried to her left side and Yuzu to her right.

"Unlike you Ichi-nii I can sense everything fine, like your reiatsu, put that stuff away." Ichigo sighed and shook his head. They turned left and right and made so many turns that the white was starting to blind everyone's eyes. But, luckily that ended when they reached a pale brown door.

"Now listen you two, especially you Karin. When we get in there do not piss off anyone, or you'll regret it. They are stronger than me and I don't want you guys hurt. I won't be able to protect you guys in there. So please," Ichigo stopped talking and he was suddenly embraced into a hug by both of his sisters.

"Don't worry Ichi-nii we won't do anything," Yuzu said cheerfully. Ichigo wrapped his arms around both of the small bodies and held them close. They broke the hug only a few minutes later and stood, watching each other. Ichigo sighed and went towards the pale door.

"Show time," he whispered under his breath. He pushed the door, it being heavy as he pushed. It was finally open and Ichigo saw no longer just people standing around they sat at a long white table. All the Espada Ichigo had met earlier now held kegs filled with tea.

"Berry-tan! Bring your sisters here and come sit with me." A silver-haired man with a devilishness smile suddenly popped up out of no where. He stood right in front of Ichigo and his sisters. His eyes were closed and his smile never faltered. He leaned forward, to close for comfort for Ichigo to like. Ichigo himself started to pull away, but the man opened his eyes and they looked deadly so he stopped. "You can trust me, I'm not on his side," he whispered for only he and Ichigo could hear. He closed his eyes back up and his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Gin, stop bothering Kurosaki and get over here," Aizen said as he took a sip from his keg. Gin's frown turned back into big smile and he turned around. Ichigo followed him and his sister's followed their brother. Ichigo followed Gin and saw three chairs next to him, open. He took the one next to Gin, Yuzu sat next to her big brother and Karin sat next to her sister. "Now Kurosaki I do believe you should be aquanted with my fellow Espada. Why don't we start off with number one. Starrk please introduce yourself." Aizen said while motioning his head to a man with his head down laid on his arms, napping. He pulled his head up and his wavy shoulder length dark brown hair fell into his eyes. He quickly brushed it back with his hand, hidden from his white gloves. His eyes were revealed to Ichigo. They were blue-gray and his eyes shone tiredness in them. His face had a faded goatee. On his neck he had a, well what appeared to be a fanged bottom jaw of some animal. He has a white jacket on and it's outlined in black, with the collar upturned. Ichigo could just barely see the Hollow hole below his sternum.

"Starrk Coyote, Primera." Starrk put his head back down and went to sleep. Aizen motioned his head over the the one sitting next to Starrk. An old man with a deep scar on the right side of his face. He also had another scar on the left side, but down by his chin. He had short white hair, probably from age and a white mustache hovering over his lips. He's wearing a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists. On the top of his head he wore a white crown. He grunted and looked at Ichigo.

"Baraggan Louisenbairn, Segunda." Ichigo stared at the old man a few more seconds until a new voice spoke.

"Harribel Tier, Trecera." Ichigo's attention was drawn to a woman with bright blond hair. Her hair is relatively short but has four long strands that go out, each has a blue hair piece holding the hairs together. Her dark skin complements her green eyes and her jacket is zipped up just above her nose, only allowing you to see her eyes. Her coat cuts off right below her well proportioned chest. The sleeves of the jacket were full length. Ichigo definitely wasn't going to try messing with her any time soon, not with that look on her face.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, Quanto. Hello again, trash." Ichigo's eyes shifted down the table to a familiar face. He still wore a serious face that obviously never showed emotion. It appeared as if he had never changed his facial expression his whole life. He was quite short with messy black hair, a black upper lip and a pale completion. His green eyes made him appear quite cat like. He had two teal lines that look like tears going down his face. His clothes are uniform with the others, other than the jacket. It has a higher collar and the cocktails are longer. He still wore the ridiculous half helmet on his head. Ichigo glared at him, the one, that watched as his friends were beaten up.

"Well a new play thing to kill. Welcome to your grave. Nnoitra Gilga, Quinto." The next one was creepier as the last. His sharp face was home to the stupidest smile around. He wore an eye patch over his left eye. His hair was long, going down to his shoulders. His tongue flickers out and his Espada tattoo is revealed. His attire is quite normal except that stupid jacket. The hood looked like a spoon. He looked like he had a spoon for a head! He was also quite tall and lanky as well.

"Shut up Nnoitra, he's mine." Ichigo stared to the one across the table from Nnoitra. He slammed his hands on the table slouched over, but standing. He had light blue eyes that match his light blue hair, which is quite spiky. Around his eyes are teal lines. He had a mask on his right jaw line and is in fact a jaw. His jacket was open to reveal his muscular chest and his Hollow hole in his abdomen. The collar of his jacket is upturned and his sleeves are rolled up. Ichigo could barely make out the number next to his Hollow hole on his back, he thought he saw a vague number of six, but he wan't sure. "Listen here Shinigami, you don't want to mess with me. I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." This Grimmjow held a smirk with killer intent.

"Stop patronizing the boy Grimmjow." The next one down the line was a lane dark skinned man. He has slightly larger lips than the others. His chest and head had a row of each six bony spikes. The top of his head, where the spikes were found, almost formed a Mohawk. On his ears were a pair of skull-shaped earrings and on his neck, a thick bony necklace. He's bald and has golden yellow eyes. His uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama. The man has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines. "I'm Zommari Rureaux, Séptima." Grimmjow sat down and folded his arms up against his chest.

"Well looks like I get a new specimen! Hello new project, I'm Szayel Aporro Granz, Octava." Now Ichigo's brown eyes fell upon a man with shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. He wore rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. Instead of a normal jacket, he wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest, one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. His smirk was a little freaky and Ichigo knew to stay away from him. Ichigo went down the line and his eyes widened. The next Espada's face was covered with an elongated white mask covered with eight holes. His outfit customized so he wears a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to a normal jacket and hakama. He wears a frilly nobles' coat that acts as his replacement jacket and a single white gentleman's glove. Ichigo makes a mental note to stay away from the freak.

"I'm the Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie." When the guy or what ever spoke it was as if there were two voices in there. The voice enough sent shivers up Ichigo's back. Ichigo came to his last stop and he scowled and glared. The next one to present himself was the one who, who, hurt everyone. But, he was also the one Ichigo cut his arm off of. He smirked when he looked at the scowling teen.

"Hello again." He started to laugh his from hovering over everyone's form. "Yammy Llargo."

_'More like Yammy Largeo,'_ Ichigo thought amusingly.

"Diez Espada." Yammy's the largest Espada there. His body features were, tan skin, a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes, and black hair. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he's bald. Orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket is open. He has a large hole in his chest. He had a jawbone piece laid on his chin.

"Those are all of my Espada Kurosaki. They're Arrancar," Aizen spoke pulling Ichigo's attention back to him.

"What the hell are Arrancar?" Ichigo asked.

"Berry-tan, they're Hollows, who have taken off their Hollow masks. As you see the unusual part masks that cover somewhere, are their Hollow masks. Or what remains of them," Gin responded next to him.

"You are here Kurosaki Ichigo, to assist us in the oncoming final battle. In Karakura Town," Aizen said. Ichigo stood up abruptly making his chair go back in the process. He slammed his hands down on the white table. His sister Yuzu flinched at the motion, while his other sister Karin shrugged it off.

"I won't allow to harm Karakura!" Ichigo yelled.

"I am your leader Ichigo you must follow me."

"Screw your following!" In a flash of light Aizen appeared behind Ichigo his Zanpakutō unsheathed. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Yuzu and Karin both screamed. As Ichigo fell to the ground on his side, he glared at Aizen for a moment. "I will never follow your plans to destroy Karakura."

"Then you are against me. I already knew you wouldn't agree so that's why I brought them." Aizen watched as Ichigo's sister crowded his body. He reached down to Yuzu and picked her up by the throat. "Now, I wouldn't want anything to happen to one of your sisters now would you, hm Kurosaki?" Aizen smirk as Yuzu grabbed his arms trying to get his hands off of her. She started to breathe in gasps as her air supply was slowly running out. Ichigo's eyes widened and he got up, but only to the point where he rested all of his weight on his elbows.

"Put her _down_," Ichigo said.

"Not until you act like a follower and do what you're told." Yuzu's eyes were slowly closing and Karin was next if he didn't join his side. Aizen took his blade and slashed Ichigo's face. It new cut that he sported ran from his right cheek all the way down to his chin.

"Fine," Ichigo finally spoke the words and Aizen dropped the half-unconscious Yuzu on the floor. Before she hit the floor Karin rushed out and caught her.

"Good Kurosaki, now to begin with plan A. Yours and your sisters training," Aizen said while sheathing his sword.

"You said you wouldn't touch them! You promised me they wouldn't get hurt!"

"I didn't promise anything, I simply said, I wouldn't kill them. Unless you left or betrayed me and an example would be like this."

"Damn you."

"Ichi-nii," Karin suddenly whispered into her brothers ear. "Stop and obey him, he can kill us in a second." Karin was right. Ichigo had his back almost severed in half. He couldn't, didn't, even see Aizen shunpoing behind him. He was weak and they were strong, very strong.

_'When the day comes Aizen. I'll be the one to kill you,' _Ichigo thought.

* * *

**Hydro: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. I'm wishing on a star wherever it may be. Even though it's far, he'll find me Christmas Eve. I guess that Santa's busy cause he never comes around. I think of him when Christmas comes to town.**

**Natalie: The best time of the year, when everyone comes home. With all this Christmas cheer- Fuck it.**

**Sarge: Thank god!**

**Altena: I thought were going to die.**

**Hydro: Yes yes yes yes yes yes.**

**America: *Knocks Hydro out.* Ah some peace and quiet.**

**Altena: Finally.**

**Sarge: Praise the all great Natalie.**

**America: Hell yeah!**

**Ichigo: Why am I wearing a red hat?**

**America: Holy shit when did you get here!**

**Ichigo: Been here, just haven't ya know talked.**

**Grimmjow: Same also I got the mistletoe who wants to make out?**

**Hydro: *Suddenly awakens.* I DO!**

**Grimmjow: Eh, what the hell. Another won't hurt. *Starts to kiss Hydro romantically.***

**Everyone but the two: I'm out. *All leave.***

**Hydro: Merry Christmas!**


	5. Ichigo's Training Begins!

**Hydro: I'm boooooorrrrreeeeddd!**

**Altena: Make it stop!**** *Hands are on both ears blocking out noise.***

**Hydro: I'm booooooorrrrrreeeeeddddd.**

**Sarge: Natalie please! *Hands are also on ears.***

**America: TAKE A MOTHER FLUPIN' POTTER PILL! *Throws pill down Hydro's throat.***

**Hydro: BJDFKGFJKHAFKLALJALL!**

**Sarge: Ah, peace.**

**Altena: And quiet.**

**America: TO DAH BEACH!**

**Ichigo: Can I come?**

**Grimmjow: Can I come, plwease? I wanna show off my abs.**

**Altena: HELL YES!**

* * *

"Kurosaki- kun! You'll be trained by Tami-san!" Gin smiled while skipping through the long hallway of Las Noches. Ichigo ignored the always happy traitor and kept walking. He only thought of what has happened in the few days. Its only been two days since Aizen had kidnapped his sisters and force them on his side. Its been two days since Aizen had slashed his back and cheek, which he now sported a scar in both places where he had been cut. He even wondered in those two days if his friends were going to save him. Yesterday he was challenged by the Sexta Espada Grimmjow and lost badly, but luckily he was healed. Yesterday he was also explained what an Arrancar was. So now he didn't question the weird additions on the Arrancar's features. It still angered him that Aizen had planned his sisters training. They were so young. He didn't even get to watch them train he could only see them at the end of the day in their shared room. "Berry-tan? Are you okay?" Gin knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just peachy," Ichigo said. He reached up and scratched his cheek where Aizen had slashed him. The new scar was noticeable, but he didn't care. Gin's smile dimmed down a bit and he opened his blue eyes to slits. He stared at Ichigo from the corner of his slightly opened eyes. He closed them and stopped walking. Ichigo stopped too and turned around. "What is it now Gin?" Ichigo sighed, he hated it here so much.

"Berry-tan, remember when I told you that you can trust me?" Gin asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded.

"I was serious."

"Why? I thought you'd follow Aizen till death." Gin came to Ichigo's side and pulled him to start walking again. As they started to walk again he started the conversation once again.

"He took something from Ran." Gin clutched his hands to his sides as they walked and his knuckles turned white.

"Rangiku? Toshiro's Lieutenant?"

"Yes."

"What did he take?" Ichigo seemed interested in Gins reasoning, but Gin himself stopped himself and stopped his body. They now stood in front of a door. Not as big as the throne room door was, but a normal sized door. One you would find in the Living World.

"Well Berry-tan I leave you here. Bye bye!" Gin shunpoed off and Ichigo now stood alone. He sighed for Gin didn't tell him anything. Finally he opened the door. He entered the new room with his eyes shut and closed the door behind him. He opened his eyes and was amazed at his new surroundings. His eyes widened and he rubbed them to see if he was seeing things. The room was huge! The floor was scattered with sand, rocks, and pillars. The top of the room was a blue sky with white puffy clouds. It was a somewhat copy of Urahara's underground training ground, but with some additions.

"Done admiring the scenery?" A feminine voice asked Ichigo. He spun around on the heels of his feet and came face to face with a woman. She was about 5 ft in height. She had waist long black hair. Her red eyes shone brightly in the lighting of the room. Her uniform top only covered half of her abdomen showing off her muscular body. Her sleeves were long and went to her wrists. It seemed from looking at her wrists Ichigo was able to identify where the remains of her Hollow mask was, on her wrist stopping at her knuckles on both hands. Her pants went straight down to her ankles and her shoes were just like Ichigo's. She had a pale blue sash on the top of her pants and on the sash held her Zanpakutō. The hilt of her blade was black while the cross-guard was a bright yellow. The blade was covered by a black sheath.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. The woman laughed.

"Why are you asking that? You should know, this room has been reserved for the all great and powerful new Shinigami Aizen-sama picked up," she scoffed. "So I take it you are he? You're puny and weak looking, why Aizen-sama had you join us makes no sense to me. Why he even picked me to train you I'll never get either."

"Puny! You're one to talk! You're a midget!" Ichigo yelled at her and she started to laugh.

"I may be a midget, but you're still a weakling." One of Ichigo's veins popped out of the side of his head in anger.

"Why you." He clenched his fist in anger and pulled it up to his chest. The woman copied him, but as her fist was up to her chest she swung forward and punched Ichigo in the stomach. He clutched his stomach in pain, her fist wouldn't have hurt so much if she didn't have her Hollow mask there.

"Rule number one, don't let yourself be distracted by the enemy. Show no emotion, be serious in your battles. Always be alert. And just because you suck at that we'll start there." The woman jumped back a few feet from Ichigo as he clutched his stomach. His pain subsided and he stood alerted. As the woman reached for her Zanpakutō Ichigo tensed. He didn't have Zangetsu to defend himself. "Relax Shinigami," she said gripping her sheath. She took her sheathed sword and threw it to the ground. "Lesson one will be composed of many things, Shinigami. When I'm done with you, you'll never be the same, _ever_, again" She smirked and got into a crouched position.

"It's not Shinigami," Ichigo said while getting into the same crouch as she did putting his hands in front of him.

"Oh, then what's your name?" She asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Mitsu Tami. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**-At the beach-**

**Altena: Abbbbbbsssssss! *With each hand she stroked Grimmjow's and Ichigo's ripped abs.* YUUUUSSS!**

**Sarge: *Facesand.***

**America: IT'S SO QUIET! You guys think I should somehow go revive Morgan?**

**Grimmjow: Let her begone for few chapters I'm enjoying my tummy tickled.**

**Ichigo: Where's you Hollow hole?**

**Grimmjow: Dude, I have no freaking idea. It was just gone one day.**

**Everyone but Grimmjow: Um, okay then.**


	6. Training Sucks

**Hydro: Oh my god!**

**America: What?**

**Hydro: Hi.**

**Sarge: Any announcements?**

**Hydro: Midterms were a bitch.**

**America: I second that.**

**Altena: Trolololo haven't had mine yet~!**

**Hydro: Lucky. T^T**

**Sarge: And?**

**Hydro: Ummm, I'm addicted to World of Warcraft?**

**Sarge: Bingo.**

**Altena: I question your sanity.**

**America: I second that as well.**

**Hydro: Stop seconding stuff!**

**America: But, bro-dog it's fun!**

**Hydro: Go in your corner!**

**America: But the corner is where all the Bleach characters are because they're not loved.**

**Hydro: Strawberry is there.**

**America: BYE!**

**Sarge: I think I have about three times everyone's sanity.**

**Altena: Yup. Hey – what about me?**

**Hydro: I'm the one who you all question.**

**Everyone but Hydro: YUP!**

* * *

Ichigo's body was hurled into one of the pillars, which made it collapse on top of him. Tami, his so called tutor, stood only inches away, a smile produced upon her face. As Ichigo stood up, the pillar's rubble fell off if him. Above his left eye, a cut had formed and was producing blood. He closed his left eye as the blood started to make its way down to his face. He took his right hand and wiped the blood away.

"Didn't I tell you to stay focused? What were you thinking about?" Tami looked at him, irritated.

_'My sisters,'_ Ichigo thought better than to say. She was teaching him something useful and if he didn't learn, he would fail. He had to wonder who was even training his sisters.

"Hello, paging Mr. Kurosaki. Your training is still needed. Unless of course you think you're all that and you can beat me. I highly doubt that after being thrown by a midget." She smiled and Ichigo tensed. Her smile reminded him deeply of Gin Ichimaru and he was creepy enough. Ichigo stared off into space thinking and Tami started to get pissed. "HEY!" She yelled making Ichigo turn to her. "I am here to train you! Gin-sama asked me personally! I will not let him down! Now, get into position. Or do you not want to defeat Aizen?" This sparked Ichigo's attention, and he got into position and lunged.

_'That's more like it,'_ Tami thought as she lunged forward as well. They both met each other with a punch in the face, and the force threw them both back.

"Well at least you can hit a girl. I'm actually surprised," said Tami as she rubbed her jaw.

"Yeah, well you'd be surprised about a lot of things. Why are you going to help me train to defeat Aizen?"

"One, he probably already knows you're going to try. Two I'm not on his side, I'm with Gin."

"Why? I thought Gin was with Aizen?"

"No idiot, Gin is still on your guys' side."

"How?"

"He only helped Aizen because he too wants revenge."

"Why's that?"

"He didn't get that far, but Aizen did something to one of his closest friends. Now back to training."

"One more thing, why are you even with Gin?"

"He saved me when I was just an Adjuchas." She dropped back into her fighting position and Ichigo copied her. She shunpoed towards him and in a blink of an eye he was thrown into another pillar. "You were focused that time, but you can't sense any of my movements. It seems I have to train you slowly." Ichigo arose from the rubble and shook his head, which hurt like crazy. He looked up at Tami and she had her hand on her hip. "This won't do, you can't sense me at all. If you can't at least sense me you're in no shape to even challenge Aizen."

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked still holding his head.

"What? Get to you so fast without even running forward? I used Sonído. It's basically what you Shinigami call a Shunpo, except us Arrancar use our Hollow reiatsu and it gives us more of a push. Your Shunpo does shit compared to us. Now close your eyes. Because you suck at being vigilant we have to start at square one. Close your eyes and sense me." Ichigo took a moment and closed his eyes. They were immediately greeted by darkness. He didn't sense anything at first, but then he started to feel a force around him. "If you are feeling something around you that means it's your damn reiatsu. Put that stuff away man."

"I don't know how."

"Are you kidding me? Don't they train you Shinigami? Great now I have to teach you with baby steps." She released a large sigh. "Keep your eyes closed and picture an empty ball." Ichigo did so and he remembered something. Something that happened when he tried to rescue Rukia.

_'Oh, that,'_ he thought. He remembered Ganju Shiba the man who he had become enemies with but then friends. Ganju had said the same thing to him, but on different terms like he had an actual ball in front of him. But he focused on his task at hand, filling the ball he had pictured in his mind full of his reiatsu.

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, the blue-haired Sexta Espada, was pissed. He wasn't pissed because Nnoitra, the Quinto Espada, had tried to kill him again. No, he had to train Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin. In other terms; babysit. Karin wasn't so happy about the blue-haired Espada training her and her sister either.

"So, blueberry, you got a name? Or are you known as blueberry?" Karin said as a vein popped out from the side of his head. He gritted his teeth and scowled. "Well, blueberry it is then."

"Karin don't be so mean," Yuzu murmured next to Karin. Karin looked at her sister and stared right into her eyes.

"If Ichi-nii has to protect us all the time, then we have to get stronger. Not physically but mentally as well."

"Listen brats, I ain't going to just train you. I'm going to kill you," the annoyed Grimmjow said. "Let's see if you brats can survive a single day of physical training. If you can, well let's just say I might take an interest in you and actually train you." The blue-haired Espada grinned madly his sharp canines of his teeth shone.

"Wait, why aren't we getting a sword like Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked timidly.

"To receive you must endure first," he said still grinning. Yuzu hid behind Karin a bit and that made Grimmjow chuckle. "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Leave Yuzu alone and only focus on me. Got it blueberry?" Karin demanded pushing her sister further behind her.

"I was ordered to train both of you. I don't feel like having a pissy fit with our oh-so-kind leader."

"Stand down, Grimmjow," a man with wavy brown hair entered the room. His grey-blue eyes looked the sisters over. Everyone in the room looked towards him.

"What the fuck do you want Stark?" Grimmjow sneered at the man.

"I will train the weaker on, while you, of course, can have the strong one," The Primera Espada said.

"I was ordered to-"

"You were ordered to train both of them. Not to kill either of them. The weaker one won't last ten minutes." Stark said as he cut Grimmjow off. Grimmjow sighed and growled.

"Fine, take her," Grimmjow agreed at last.

"You can't take my sister!" Karin roared as her reiatsu started to flare. The men quickly blinked in shock. Her reiatsu brought up a barrier and Karin and Yuzu were consumed by a great mass of blue. The barrier continued to flare and it wiped around madly.

"Well at least we know she is her brother's sister," Stark quickly commented.

"Yeah, I know right," Grimmjow said back. Within the pouring out reiatsu Karin was in rage.

_'They were going to take Yuzu!'_ Her first thought came._ 'First they kidnap us, force Ichigo to work for them or we'd be killed, now they're trying to take Yuzu.'_ Yuzu's unconscious body laid in Karin's arms. She had fainted with all of the reiatsu putting too much pressure on her._ 'Damn it! Why can't I be as strong as Ichi-nii? Why do I have to be so weak? I'm sick and tired of being weak I want to become strong!'_

_'So, your wish is to become strong? The question is, do you want to be strong? Do you want to be strong to protect your family? Your friends, people you don't even know?'_ A voice asked Karin within her mind.

_'Yes,'_ she responded back.

* * *

**Hydro: Aw, it isn't as long as I hoped T^T.**

**America: Long enough. Even though I don't even read this story.**

**Sarge: So where have you been?**

**Hydro: Me? Well you know trying to see how many days I can go without you guys missing me. I doubt anyone has missed me.**

**Altena: I was biting her head of here and there while editing this. It was fun. It actually got a laugh out of me and I'm usually the boring one XD.**

* * *

**ALRIGHT GUYS! Mid-terms, sucked. Failed my Biology, but it isn't really a surprise. No A's sadly, but hey like I care I still passed. Anyway here is Kurosaki Kidnapping chapter 6. It was Beta'd by Altena Kuronosu also known as Altena GO CHECK HER OUT. So I'm going to go play World of Warcraft, plan stories, get passing grades- AHHHH STINK BUG! Okay good it flew away. Alright see yeah next on the new update.**


	7. The Monster Within

**Message from months ago:**

**How is it possible that this is becoming popular? I thank all of you for reviewing and actually giving this story a chance! I have a feeling the story is just beginning. I had a bit of writer's block, which shouldn't, hopefully, shock anyone, because lets face it. My writer's block happens basically every single day I try to write. So I have the ending planned, which I think is epic and how I end it. A little teaser for you, A LOT of people die and it's very emotional. Without further ado here is the next chapter of Kurosaki Kidnapping.**

****Disclaimer: I no own Bleach, but I am filing out the papers to get it.

* * *

**Kurosaki Kidnapping**

****Chapter 7

_The Monster Within_

Tami was starting to get pissed at her training pupil. He had been standing in the same position for a while now, not moving. He hadn't even said a word. It doesn't take someone this long to seal their reiatsu. So what if Ichigo had a ginormous amount, he should have sealed it by now. Tami had a short temper, but tried not to show it. Gin had entrusted her into training the one person he was interested in and she was _not _going to let him down.

"It shouldn't take you this long Shinigami!" She said loudly letting her anger getting the best of her. She noticed he didn't flinch and that was weird. Usually people flinched at how loud her voice was and she hadn't even known Ichigo this long, but he should have flinched. He should have because he looked deep in sealing his reiatsu. She walked over to him and saw his eyes were shut tightly and saw his face twitch. "Hey," she started a bit worried. "Shinigami you okay?" She asked concerned.

As she stared at him for a response, but then a gush of blood exploded from his shoulder and she stepped back in surprise. Ichigo's body fell backwards and Tami watched as his body hit the ground, back first. She immediately knew something was wrong and she ran to his side. She touch his shoulder that had been cut and examined it. She suddenly felt a pull and she gasped for breath. Her body fell over Ichigo's and her eyes closed. She felt herself falling and falling into nothing but darkness. Her eyes fluttered open in hopes of seeing the training room she was in, but came to into a world she had never seen before. The new world she drifted in was surrounded by water and the scenery -other than the water- held high, tall skyscrapers. She looked around and was surprised she was still breathing, considering she was in water.

_'Where the hell am I?' _She asked herself. A clashing of swords were the only answer she got and she followed them. The scene she came upon was somewhat amusing. Her pupil, Ichigo, was fighting another. But what struck her as weird was the fact that this certain man, or whatever he was, stood as tall as Ichigo and was just a reverse version of him. _'A bleached Ichigo,'_ she thought of. The men both stood across from one another backs turned towards her, not even noticing she was there. Except until the white counterpart glanced her way.

**"Well King, it seems you have some company,"** the white version of Ichigo spoke his voice echoing, vibrating off the buildings. He turned his head around to look at Tami. Her eyes widened as she looked at his eyes. The scalera's were pure black and the iris' were yellow.

_'A Hollow Ichigo, who would've thought,'_ Tami quickly noted. The Hollow noticed quickly that she had figured it out.

**"Well it seems your tutor isn't as dumb as I thought she was. Granted she's an Arrancar."**

"Leave her be, Hollow," Ichigo spat. The Hollow turned back to his 'King.' "You will leave her alone Hollow, this_ is_ between you and_ me_."

**"I guess you're right. A fight for dominance, I love it. But you want to know what I love the most?" **Ichigo raised an eyebrow.** "The fact that you have surrounded yourself in so much despair that you whole world has flooded! You only care about you insignificant little brats of sisters! They're not strong, why waste your time on them? They aren't worth it."**

"That's something you will never understand Hollow. Because flat out, you do _not_ have feelings."

"I beg to differ Shinigami. Lots of Hollows have feelings, emotions, whatever. He on the other hand has had them since day one," Tami intervened.

"How would you know that?"

"He seems to have been here a while and could only be born from you to look like you. Some Hollows can't deal with the fact that they have emotions. He being one of them." Ichigo and Tami stared at the Hollow who hasn't even said anything. "Am I right Hollow of Ichigo?" Ichigo's Hollow growled with anger.

**"And what if I am?"**

"Admit it. All Hollows have feelings. The feeling of emptiness that we have is because we don't want to feel our pain. Only he ones that embrace them can become stronger."

**"That's a load of bull."**

"Oh," she stopped and looked him dead in the eyes. "Is it? Or is it because you can't or won't admit it. You fight the Shinigami here because your pain is something you wish to rid of." The Hollow scowled. "Admit it Hollow."

**"He's weak he doesn't know how to control my power let alone Zangetsu's."**

"Then teach him."

**"Never."**

"Then how will you ever know if he's weak or not?"

"I would just like to clarify he is here listening to you," Ichigo budded in.

"Shut up and go seal you reiatsu." Ichigo scowled, but turned away and focused. Tami pulled her attention back to Ichigo's Hollow. "As I was saying, how do you know if he's weak or not?"

**"I've seen him he is the most useless thing. He only uses his power to protect and defend. He doesn't use it for other purposes."**

"That is what makes him strong. That is will and if you and your zanpaktou both teach him, he'll get stronger."

**"It doesn't benefit me."**

"I'll cut you a deal. You help me train him and I'll... Hmmm what'll I do..."

**"You could let take over Kings body and go on a killing spree."** The Hollow suggested.

"Hell no. How bout you and him get to kill Aizen?"

**"We both know that's going to happen anyway. Unless you can find a way to split us apart then I'm all ears."**

"I think I'll be able to do that, but you have to train him."

**"What do you mean you know a way?"**

"I have my ways."

**"Fine. I'll train the damn weakling."**

"Aw Hollow you're so nice."

**"Fuck you woman I just met."**

"It's Mitsu Tami." With the mess sorted out the inner world suddenly started to shake. "What the hell is going on?"

**"King sealed his reiatsu. Seems he's not as useless as I thought."**

"As I said." The shaking stopped and Tami sighed. Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and spoke, "So... Whats going on?"

"Nothing, your Hollow will train you in the way of his powers. But that'll have to wait 'cause right now I get to enjoy kicking your ass." Tami smiled and put both index finger from each hand and pointed to her cheeks.

"Great just what I need. Okay back to a training session of pain." He closed his eyes and the insides of his eyes were black, but then suddenly turned white and when he opened them he was laying on the training room ground staring up at the ceiling. He felt a weight on his chest and when he looked up he saw it was Tami. Her eyes were closed, then opened to reveal bright red eyes.

"Ugh," she groaned. She picked her head up and met eye to eye with Ichigo brown clashed with red. They both stared at each other and they looked away blushing.

"Well," Ichigo coughed. "We should um, train." He got up and helped Tami up.

"Yeah, okay." As Ichigo stood and smelled the air he felt different. His head felt clearer his senses more open. As he closed his eyes he saw balls of blue all over the place, but they were massive and not just balls embers of blue fire. With his eyes still shut he looked over at Tami. He saw her outline in his dark vision and her body coursed with these blue embers.

"That's, different." Tami seemed to notice what he was thinking of.

"Yeah it's weird but you'll get used to it. Okay lets start with your newly improved senses."

* * *

**Message from today April 9th 2012:**

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Between school and writers block... Well it hasn't been going so well. Now that I am out of probably the hardest of the marking period I'll hopefully have more time for this. I also thank the new people who have put this on their list. I have gotten many alerts and I'm surprised this is a good story. Thank you guys nothing means more to an author when you review and make it you favorite story.**

_Review 'cause you viewed!_


End file.
